


生命只有一次，但不死鸟不死/Second chances come and go (but phoenixes are forever)

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 他跟个怪东西定下了契约：“一命换一命”——差不多是这个意思。好在不死鸟死不了嘛一个马尔科穿越时间拯救世界的故事。
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	生命只有一次，但不死鸟不死/Second chances come and go (but phoenixes are forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second chances come and go (but phoenixes are forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495015) by [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy). 



> 译者的话
> 
> plz大家看清配对！！！前两趴马艾无差，后两趴萨博来加入了这个家庭。是ntxl3p。作者在这个背景下还写了其他的文章，俺之后或许会译。
> 
> 作者四分之三的部分都写得非常之长——我为了自己方便，将之拆开来译，拆开来发。文章的分级是mature，但是目前还没有出现相关的部分，所以暂标G级。我译得很慢。如果您有在看，请留言让我知道😢
> 
> 作者的话：  
> How many years has it been since Marineford, yet how collectively Not Over It are we?
> 
> Please enjoy this spawn of my wishful thinkings, because Marineford + the Payback War (overwhelming defeat?!) + Marco's recent appearance with Nekomamushi was all just? too?? painful?/?? Give us Thatch back too, dammit, we love that guy.
> 
> Opening story is an Indonesian folktale told to me by my professor. The original had a snake, not a bird—because snakes protected rice paddies from rodents, they were actually upheld as deities. And isn't it nice, a story that doesn't punish women for perceived indolence?

远在他遇到路飞和萨博之前，在他还是个一点就着的愤怒小鬼的时候，艾斯曾听过一个故事。那是在一个临时收留所里，一位流浪者给她女儿讲的睡前故事。她们把行李放在分配到的狭窄小床旁边，脏兮兮的包裹装满巨大的农具，叠成一堆，艾斯的床就在她们边上。那是艾斯许久以来第一次在床上睡觉，但不知道为什么，他就是睡不着。

“妈妈，给我讲那个鸟的故事好不好？”

女孩轻轻的声音划开了在艾斯脑海中不断重复的呓语。海贼王这个恶魔之子那个，阴魂不散，挥之不去——艾斯安静地翻了个身，悄悄凑近了女孩儿和她妈妈，暗自希望她能讲讲那个鸟的故事。

“那你答应我，听完这个故事就乖乖睡觉，好不好？”小女孩大概是点了点头，因为她妈妈开始了讲述。“在很久很久以前，有一个小女孩。她和她的妈妈住在一起，两人相依为命。她们播种为生，披星而起，戴月而归，过着非常非常辛苦的生活。”

夜晚的收留所光线昏暗，但艾斯的视力一向很好。他打量着隔壁床位上的那对母女——这才不是什么故事，至少不是虚构的那种。她说的鸟是谁？

“有一天，妈妈和往常一样，天还没亮，就早早地起床了。她把女儿从熟睡中唤醒，说道：‘今天有很多很多的工作要做，你来帮帮我吧。我去田里工作，你来舂米，好吗？’

“说完，妈妈就带上镰刀，出门去了。小女孩不情不愿地爬下床。你看，她这么早被叫起来，就已经很不高兴了，而且就在昨天，一群贵族夫人坐着马车经过她们的小村子。那些夫人和她们的女儿，小女孩想，想要什么时候起床，就什么时候起床，而且她们的手指永远都不会因为整天舂米而变得又红又痛。

“就这样，小女孩难过地干起活来。她今天要舂整整四大袋的大米，每一袋都有她两个高、三个宽。小女孩再也控制不住了——她用沉重的木槌上下捶打着石臼里的稻谷，忍不住哭了起来。”

艾斯听见小女孩兴奋地深吸了一口气，和她妈妈一起念道：

“你为什么在哭？”小女孩自己继续说了下去，“是那只鸟！那只大蓝鸟！它真好。”

“没错，但小女孩一开始也是很警惕的。”妈妈纠正道，“因为她的妈妈告诉过她，要小心陌生人。那只蓝鸟突然就这么出现，蹲在了她们的窗台上。小女孩回答道：’从我会走路开始，我就一直在干活。我妈妈甚至还要更久。总是有那么多的稻子要种、那么多的稻谷要舂，活永远都干不完。’

“‘让我来帮你吧，’鸟儿说道，‘你愿意相信我吗？’

“小女孩看着窗台上的大鸟。它的羽毛是天空一般的蓝色，就好像她妈妈播种的水稻田在阳光下闪烁的样子。鸟儿轻轻地抖了抖它毛蓬蓬的翅膀，羽毛泛起黄金似的光芒。

“‘我愿意接受你的帮助，’小女孩终于说道，‘我也愿意相信你。’”

艾斯裹着被单扭动了两下，向隔壁床的母女又靠近了一些。他已经完全被这个故事吸引住了，迫不及待地想要知道下面发生了什么。

“这天晚上，妈妈回到家时，发现她的女儿不见了。惊恐之下，她背在背上的米掉在了地上。她找遍了小屋子的每一个角落，可是哪里都找不到小女孩。不仅如此，她早晨留下的四大袋稻谷也全都不见了。那可是两天以前，她们辛苦了好多天才收获的大米呀。

“妈妈跑进了村子里，向她遇到的每一个人询问女儿的消息。终于，一位老织女回答了她。

“‘我看到了一切。’织女说，‘一只可怕的大鸟飞了下来，把你的女儿吃掉，然后带着所有的米飞走了。’

“‘那，’妈妈问道，拿起了她平日里用来杀鹌鹑、宰兔子的切肉刀，‘这只鸟向哪里飞了？’

“她顺着织女指的方向走去，穿过她家的水稻田，来到一个池塘边。那只鸟正坐在那里。它的羽毛是淡淡的蓝色，看上去倒没有多么凶神恶煞，但它吃掉了她的女儿。妈妈提刀上前，一心想着复仇。

“‘你是谁？’鸟儿问道，一动不动。它双翅伸展，拢在身前，像是在护着什么东西。

“‘今天早上舂米的那个小女孩，是我的女儿。’妈妈回答道，‘你真的吃了她吗？’

“‘我将她一口吞下，’鸟儿说，‘然后带着所有的米飞走了。’

“‘那么，’妈妈说，举起她的砍刀，‘我们就没有什么好说的了。’

“妈妈一刀斩下，砍断了鸟儿展开的翅膀。伤口处没有血液流出，只有日落一般的金光泼洒四溢。蓝色的羽毛就像落入河中的坚冰一样，慢慢融化了。鸟儿和它的断翅一并消失了，它所护佑的东西也显现出来。是小女孩。完好无损地卧在那里，正甜甜地睡着。她身下，垫着那四个大袋子。”

“而且她浑身戴着金子，”小女孩喃喃道。她的声音比他以为的要近好多，艾斯僵住了，不让自己再向她们靠得更近。“不要忘记了，妈妈，不要忘记金子。”

“没错。”妈妈轻声笑了起来，“谢谢你提醒我。小女孩从鸟儿的肚子底下出现了。完好无损，毫发无伤，浑身戴满金子打的首饰。头带，发针，项链，臂环——戴得满身都是，在蓝鸟渐渐熄灭的余辉中闪闪发光。

“妈妈看着眼前发生的一幕，惊呆了。就在这时，小女孩醒了过来。她打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，说，这是她睡过最香的一觉。

“‘我感到充满了力量！’小女孩说，‘妈妈，明天，你可以休息了。我可以早早地起床到地里去干活。我感觉像是身体里烧着火一样，可以一个小时就把一整天的活都干完。’

“‘那么，’妈妈问道，‘今天的工作要怎么办呢？’

“闻言，小女孩和妈妈一同打开了她身下的四个大口袋，却发现，每一粒稻谷都去了壳，只剩下一粒一粒明晃晃、白花花的大米摆在袋子里。小女孩和妈妈高兴极了，把四袋大米都带回了家。有了这些金子和这些大米，她们可以整整一个星期——”

“一个月！”

“嘘，宝贝，声音小些……她们可以整整一个月都不用再辛苦地工作了。妈妈终于可以带着小女孩到那个她一直都想要去看看的冬岛上去。从那以后，她们就幸福快乐地生活在一起，一直到永远。”

艾斯静静地躺在床上，久久地思考着故事里的那一对母女，也想着旁边床上的这一对。他也想着故事里的大蓝鸟，还有它高尚的善举。

“已经睡着啦……”妈妈呢喃着。她的低语比女孩儿轻微的鼾声还要轻柔，几乎听不见，“笨蛋小鹅。”

“那只鸟——”艾斯闭上嘴，但那位母亲似乎完全没有被他突然发出的声响吓到，反而对他露出一个鼓励的微笑。微光中，他甚至看得到她牙齿珍珠样的反光。他咽了口口水。“那只鸟，它活下来了吗？它还好吗？”

妈妈沉默少顷，咯咯轻笑起来。

“你真是个善良的孩子。”她说。艾斯吃了一惊，险些从床板上蹦起来。在他来得及问她为什么这么说之前（搞什么啊，人们才不会无缘无故地说这种话，对艾斯这种人就更不会了），她就继续说道，“它活下来了。它过得很好。”

“它怎么会很好？”艾斯争辩道。但为了不吵着小女孩儿睡觉，他也压低了声音。毕竟是她让他听到了这个故事。“妈妈用砍刀把它杀掉了！”

“那是一只有魔法的鸟。”艾斯嗤之以鼻，妈妈却笃定道，“是真的！你别笑。大海上有各种各样神奇的动物，对不对？这只鸟儿会死而复生，从火焰里再飞出来。”

“一只不死的鸟吗？”艾斯还是充满怀疑。但故事里还有凭空出现的金子和自己剥壳的稻米，不死鸟似乎也不比它们更令人难以置信。

“没错，”妈妈说，嗓音在睡意中沉浮，“那是一只永生的鸟，它可以永远、永远地活下去……”

******

这不是什么好主意。马尔科心知肚明。他可太他妈清楚了。他都能听见他的每一个船员的声音——每一个兄弟姐妹、每一个伙伴盟友的声音，诉说着这主意有多愚蠢。而其中，老爹的声音最为清晰。

这不是你会做的事，老爹会这么说的，而马尔科清楚，他这么说时嗓音里会带着怎样失望的口气。白胡子一向很知道这口气会如何让他的大儿子分崩离析。世界不是这样运转的——想想吧，如果人人都能得到这样的机会会怎样？你、我、艾斯，我们不该成为例外。

马尔科知道。可是啊。

听上去像是个陷阱。艾斯可能会这样警告他。不觉得太好了吗？怎么可能是真的？

他知道。但是。

别傻了，马尔科！其他人会这么说。你是轻易死不了，但你也不必上赶着作践自己！别傻了！

他知道。

我不想这样。这是老爹最后的努力。

可是。

“对不住啊，兄弟们。”马尔科呢喃。他拾起一枚石片，用武装色覆盖了它，用它的尖端划开了自己的手掌。在他身侧，那个小小的、长着角的东西发出了胜利的尖笑。鲜血滴进他身前的浅盆。“我知道这主意蠢透了，但是——我怎么能放过这样的机会呢？”

浅盆中深色的液体迅速稠化凝固，变成一个蓝莓大小的黑色硬块，看起来像是一粒黑色的小石子。

“太对了！”那东西柔声道，“一个改变时间之流的机会，这可是千载难逢的好事情。把它拾起来，一口吞下去！”

“这是第一步，还是只这样就行了？”

“你想要回到什么时候，你自己心里有数，”那东西耸了耸肩，“把它吞下去，它就会把你带回到当时当地。那会是你生命力的第一次大流失，所以你可能会头晕恶心身体发虚，或者就死掉了。”

“啊，那就好。”

“你改变的东西越多，消耗的生命力就会越多。”前景美好，那东西听起来简直高兴得昏了头。马尔科拾起那颗小粒，勉强露出一个附和的微笑。那暗色的小粒就像是完全不反光，黑得几乎失去了维度。

“而你就以我做出的改变为食，是不是？”

那东西发出啧啧的声音，显露出垂涎欲滴的急切来。“正是如此。”

“行。”马尔科说，将那小小的一粒物质抛起来，回想着那一刻——那改变了一切的时刻。时间有限，他已经尽他所能地衡量了利害关系。现在，他只好祈祷他做出的选择是正确的。“那就让咱们看看，不死鸟究竟会不会死吧。”

********

白胡子海盗团第三支队的船上，艾斯和乔兹刚刚结束了与一名男子的会面。参与会面的还有那个人的马，还有永远都那么烦人的海军。从他们所在的地方到莫比迪克，顺风的话大约要走一个小时，他俩正盘算着今夜写完报告，早晨就给老爹送过去。先前那一场交火之后，马尔科就一直在甲板下的房间里睡觉。说到底，他并非像艾斯那样的自然系能力者，就算他有不死鸟的恢复力，结结实实地挨上那么些海楼石子弹也足够他喝一壶的。当时还是艾斯和乔兹把他搡进了一间昏暗的房间，信誓旦旦地保证他明早起来也不会有什么关系，他才打消了帮忙的念头，沉沉入睡。

夜晚晴朗而又平静。自然，对于白胡子海贼团来讲，所谓平静也总是弥漫淡淡的枪药和东西烧焦的气味。艾斯正准备睡觉，就听见作战室（乔兹语）外传来的骚动。他与乔兹对视一眼，飞快地站起身来，几秒之内，两人就一同冲向门口。

他俩谁都没预料到，撞进房间里的会是跌跌撞撞、喘着粗气的马尔科。那人的眼神疯狂地四下逡巡，终于牢牢地锁定在了艾斯身上。艾斯与乔兹惊讶地看着他，却突然之间目瞪口呆：马尔科哭了。

“马尔科，怎么——”艾斯手足无措，慌乱地看向马尔科身后，警惕着可能出现的危险。加入白胡子海贼团的这些年来，他并非没有见过马尔科流泪。马尔科并不忌惮为逝去的同胞泪洒大海，但这是第一次，那悲恸的眼神落在他自己身上。

“你这是怎么了？”乔兹问道。马尔科猛然向他看去，双眼死死地盯住了他的右臂，神情古怪。在艾斯来得及反应之前，马尔科张开双臂，将他俩一并搂进了一个紧紧的拥抱。他感觉到马尔科的身躯紧贴着他的身体，马尔科的指尖鸟爪一样压进了他后背上的纹身里。

也是在这时，艾斯意识到，马尔科在发抖。那个冷静的、强大的、永远保持着一颗清醒头脑的马尔科，此刻投进他俩手臂之间，身子抖得像筛糠。

艾斯又与乔兹交换了一个眼神。这一回，他俩都在彼此的面孔上看到了明显的惊慌。他们搂紧了马尔科。

“马尔科，”艾斯贴在他耳边急切道，“到底怎么了？”他咽了口口水，小声说道，“你吓到我了。”

这句话像是让马尔科想起了什么，他立刻直起身子，从他俩的怀抱中用力抽离，但他的手掌仍然停留在乔兹的手臂和艾斯的肩膀上。眼泪尚在面颊上干涸，两只瞳孔也显得比平日更大些，可他的眼神已然是他俩所熟悉的那个冷静的马尔科。

“你们现在就返航，回莫比迪克，越快越好。”马尔科命令道。他紧了紧握在他俩胳膊上的手指，身体还在微微颤抖着。“一起回去。乔兹，不要让艾斯一个人去任何地方。”

“为什么——”

“是老爹吗？”乔兹问道，打断了艾斯的话。马尔科只是摇了摇头，显然是咽下了许多想要说的话。

“时间不多了。”他双臂和身侧已经生出了蓝色的羽毛，他后退着走出作战室，“你俩也抓紧时间。莫比迪克号上见。还有，千万小心。”

马尔科主要是在对他说话。艾斯意识到。他有些不快，又有些沮丧地追问道：“小心什么？”

不死鸟的蓝色羽毛飞快地覆盖住马尔科的面孔，他唇吻伸长，变作鸟类尖细的喙，尚是人类的双眸中投射出的目光凶狠有如淬毒的匕首。他完全化身成不死鸟，展翅起飞，答音回荡在甲板上。他语气里的狠毒让一阵战栗颤抖着窜下艾斯的脊骨。

“马歇尔 D.提奇。”

******

马尔科原以为他早已学会了如何在惊恐发作时保持冷静的头脑，但很显然，太多可能性向他袭来时，哪怕是他也会变得幼稚而无用。太迟了。我来得太迟了。不可以。恐惧于事无补，只会让你分心，拖慢你的脚步。我来得太迟了。所有的事情都会再一次发生。不可以。不，不会的。

在他身体深处，他感觉得到他吞下的那个小球正散发着瘆人的寒气。这感觉就像是他被海楼石子弹射中的时候，异物源源不断地摄取着伤口周边的热量。他感觉得到他的火焰在尝试修复伤口，但每一片羽毛样的火都被那小球无声无息地吞噬了。更糟的是，先前那奇异生物所说的副作用已经降临，他浑身发痛，近乎麻木。这样的失力让他惊惧，头脑难以运转。

你来得太迟了。

你一个人都救不了。

艾斯会死的。老爹也会死的。你只能一个人看着他们再一次死去。你又要被丢下了，只剩你一个。

不死鸟凄厉地长鸣。他终于看见了莫比迪克。他看见甲板，他也看见此时此刻，甲板上唯一的两道人影。那是萨奇，飞机头永远用发胶刷得笔挺；他还看见了刀锋的反光，银色的是月光，红色的是血。

太迟了。

“你想都别想！！”马尔科咆哮，躯干堪堪变回人形，锋利的鸟爪穿透了提奇的前臂。提奇惨叫起来，可他刺向萨奇的刀没有丝毫迟疑，他敏捷地回过身来，踹向马尔科的大腿。马尔科在空中颠簸了两下，但还是成功降落了。

“马尔科，”提奇低声说道，语气中充满警惕，“你应该明早才回来。”

马尔科无视了他，直扎向萨奇身侧。提奇割开了萨奇的动脉，血液喷涌，将他淹没在迅速扩大的血泊之中。萨奇的身体正在变冷。马尔科骂了一声，从身体深处榨出了残余的所有力量，那颗小小的圆石头散发着冷气。一团复生炎在他手上熊熊燃起，金色的焰芯要比蓝色更加耀眼，他快速将火焰按到萨奇的伤口上。

当他重又望向提奇时，提奇正看着他，脸上摆着副好奇的模样。

“你好像不是很惊讶嘛，指挥官。”提奇无耻的大笑使马尔科嘴唇绷紧，“虽然不可能，但你是早就知道我会叛变吗？”

“不。”马尔科啐道，心中苦涩，“我们中没有一个人想得到你会叛变。”

莫比迪克的防卫反应非常迅速，在不死鸟的战吼传来时，船员就已经行动起来了。现在，他们已然飞快地涌上了甲板，可在马尔科看清他们的脸之前，提奇抬起双臂，两道黑暗的帘幕从他手中涌出，将他全身裹进了黑暗，也将马尔科和萨奇卷了进去。马尔科僵住了，他认出了这一招。所以他还是来得太迟了。在最好的情况下，他能够阻止提奇吃下暗暗果实，在他有机会用他的脏手碰萨奇之前，就割断那混蛋的喉咙。

“这是大海上最强的恶魔果实。”提奇得意道，“但我还没用习惯呢。暂时还不能把他们全都吸进来。”

在马尔科手下，萨奇的身体逐渐温暖起来。但是他现在还远没有脱离危险，可马尔科在没有挣脱提奇的束缚之前，没有可能将他送去医疗港。

“不过我得说，我一直很好奇来着，你说，我的黑暗能赢过不死鸟么？”

马尔科乐了，爆发出一阵不合时宜的大笑，摇了摇头。提奇龇出了牙。

“什么东西这么有意思？”

“你是今天第二个和我说这话的东西了。你的创造力倒没你以为的那么高强。”马尔科感觉到喉咙后部传来一阵压力，他有百分之八十的把握那是他自己的血。他覆在萨奇身上的火焰噼啪作响，这是马尔科临近边界时他火焰的反应。很快，他就将精疲力竭。现在，提奇要杀他不过易如反掌，他唯一的期望就只是外面的人能够打破封锁，不要等到——不要等到。“不过要我说的话，你的卑鄙无耻就远胜一筹了。”

提奇腰带上的电话虫突然叫唤起来，他冲着马尔科抬起手，马尔科心一沉。在彻骨的恐惧之中，马尔科意识到，如果他就这么死在提奇手里，他的穿越不会造成任何影响。他甚至还没有告诉任何人未来会发生的事情，所以艾斯还是会去追提奇，马琳梵多发生的一切都会再次发生，只是这一次，马尔科不会在那里而已。

“就算我确实如此卑鄙，就算我就这么把你杀了，那又能怎么样呢？”提奇掌心里涌出黑暗，马尔科模糊的视野几乎看不清他有多快。于是他闭上眼睛，将一切感知都交给了见闻色。“我的船员来接我了。你死吧。”

如果马尔科能够全力迎战，至少逃走——不说不成问题，但至少有了更大的可能性。可是现下，他被重力拖拽着，就好像每个关节都灌了海水，每根肌肉都被冰碴穿透。萨奇一动不动，但还在呼吸，马尔科怀着私心，将他最后的一丝火焰都灌进了萨奇身体里。如果这一切注定要再度发生，至少这一次，马尔科想要在死亡中迎接他的伙伴。

黑暗滑进他的脚底，将他向下拉拽而去。他感觉到他的两只脚腕在巨大的压力下寸寸碎裂，轻易得就像折断的是两根牙签。

也许红发还是会出现的，就像上一次，一个突然降临、无所不能的救世主，他会将马尔科带去老爹的家乡埋葬。他已经喜欢上那个地方了，平静的小镇生活，生锈的武器与废墟，上面爬满了青苔。他没有自己的家，可他知道在那里，他能够得到永世的安眠。

他最后的火焰也嘶嘶地熄灭了，他们身周除了提奇的黑暗，再无一丝光明。一瞬间，黑暗的质地突然变得锋锐如刀，使他无法呼吸，黑暗疯狂地涌入马尔科的喉咙，像是要将他的食管也撕成碎片。马尔科甚至懒得配合着尖叫两声——这不是他第一回领教提奇这一招了，他心知肚明，即使有其他所有的分队长配合支援他，他也无法从黑暗中挣脱：他今天注定要死在这里。

“这是什么？”他听见提奇疑惑的轻语。他胃里的小球轻轻抽搐了一下——疼痛顿时变本加厉。就像是那个混蛋黄猿的光线攻击在他身体里炸开，成千上万的细针扎进了他的血肉躯干中。啊哈，这会儿他倒是开始尖叫了。他什么都看不见、闻不着、听不到，他只尝得到嘴里的血味，只感觉得到他的身体正在内外交加的痛苦之中一寸一寸委顿枯竭。

萨奇能活下来吗？他现在的努力，到最后还会有意义吗？

黑暗爬升，马尔科的感知已经离他远去，他甚至没有听见提奇突然的惨叫，也没有感觉到黑暗在褪去。即使阴影已经逐渐消散，他的身体也仍旧在刺骨的寒冷中颤抖着。他也没有听见钢铁折断、空气爆裂的声响，他不知道这是白胡子的力量将整艘船一劈两半。

但是，他残余的意识足够他听见那一声火焰燃起的“噼啪”声，从他身侧突然传来。橘色的火焰温暖而炙热，轻柔地拢住了他的后背，是艾斯扶起了他的上身。就像天然气遇上一根烧着的火柴一样，他自己羽毛样的火焰也重又燃烧起来。可是，他的火焰虚弱而微小，每一丛火羽都被他腹部的那个蓝莓大小的黑色小洞贪婪地吞噬进去，打着旋儿消失在那一团黑暗之中。

“……马尔科……马尔科！”他终于又能听见声音了。他发出呻吟时，满甲板急切的低声交谈都陷入沉寂。马尔科抬起头来，寻找着在他后背上温暖燃烧的火焰的来处，他望见了艾斯惊恐而无助的面容——他那时也是这副表情，在处刑台顶，当草帽路飞突然出现在广场上时，他也是这样一副惊惧的模样。

马尔科想要安抚他，可是抬不起手来。他眼角瞟到一道一闪而过的白色影子，他的手被从萨奇的身体上拿开了。那是医疗床。萨奇要去医疗港了。马尔科希望他能活下来。

“老爹¬——！他醒了！！”

白胡子的身影出现在视野里，可他一根插管、一袋输液都看不见。哦不不，这可不好。马尔科吞咽一下，想要张口说话，可是一切都像血块一样，全都堵在了他的喉咙里。以藏也在，就在他的视野边缘，他正喊人给马尔科拿水来。而艾斯增强了他的火焰，更多蓝色火羽从马尔科奄奄一息的躯干上冒了出来。

在火光中，马尔科环视他家族里每一张熟悉的面孔，近乎饥渴地将他们一个个收入眼底，唤起自己沉睡的回忆。上一次，他从没想过这会是他们全聚在一起的最后一夜，笑着、闹着、爱着。马尔科还是感觉冷，可他看着他们，只觉得自己幸运又幸福。

“马尔科，这是怎么回事？”艾斯低声问道，嗓音因愤怒而分外低沉，他指了指马尔科腹部的小孔，它正吞噬着他俩此时彼此混合的火焰。“他对你做了什么？”

即使只是稍纵即逝，火羽的治愈功用也还是起了效。马尔科的喉咙已经愈合，至少他已经可以咳出血块，说出话来了。

“这不是提奇做的。”他举起一只颤抖的手，在自己肚子上比划了一下，白胡子握住了它。他巨大的手掌轻柔而小心地抓着马尔科的手，马尔科又开始哭了。天知道他有多想念这个。失去他的父亲要比他现在身上的疼痛还要疼上一万倍，马尔科心里清楚，如果这一回他再一次失去白胡子，他绝不可能再从那样的痛楚中存活下来。

马尔科努力把这些念头都放到一边，尽力集中起精力来。他还有最后一项任务，将这一条消息传达出去，他就要将一切都交给命运了。

“艾斯。”他轻声道，他身后的身体惊得一跳，接着凑得更近了些，“不要去追他。对我发誓。不要去追提奇。”

“什么——？可是他——！”

“老爹，别让他去。也别让，任何人去。”

白胡子安静地注视着马尔科。他的视线上下扫过马尔科浴血的身躯，筋骨尽折、气力全失，即使对手是提奇，这也绝不是一场短短的战斗会对马尔科造成的伤害。他的目光停留在马尔科腹间的小洞上。

“哦。我的儿子，”他最终说道。他听起来是如此悲伤，如此悲伤。马尔科只一次听他用到这样难过的语调，那是顶上战争的前夜，他这样告诉了马尔科他最坏的打算。他的眼睛怎么还能流出泪水呢？马尔科不知道，但是一切都模糊了，他听见艾斯颤抖的呼吸声，年轻人的身体在他上方哆嗦着。“你都对自己做了些什么呀？”

马尔科最后的记忆就是，艾斯不情不愿地把他的身体递进白胡子手里。随后，马尔科就任由疼痛与颤抖席卷，黑暗再一次将他吞没。

***********

TBC.


End file.
